


Good things can come from prom

by Thisbloodyshank



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ava is Thomas's mother, But he wont admit that, He admits that he's gay, M/M, Newt is crushing hard on Thomas, SO GAY, Thomas and Newt are besties, Thomas is crushing hard on Newt, anyway, implied/refrenced past depression and attempted suicide, its just mentioned but doesnt go into detail, like me, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbloodyshank/pseuds/Thisbloodyshank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess good things can come out of prom."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good things can come from prom

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK YO. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, I spent a couple days on it due to school but its finished! and I'm sorry to the person who requested an idea for newtmas! I just couldn't get the characters and story plot right I'm SO sorry. if you would allow it, then maybe someone else can take the idea and make it into a newtmas? I love the idea but I just couldn't write it for some reason. 
> 
> Btw if you want, listen to Waves by Bahamas because I listened to that song the whole time I was writing this so its basically soaked in the music heh
> 
> Link- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-xOm2L_Fac

Thomas wouldn’t call it a crush. He’s only slightly interested, better word being infatuated. Meaning, he wouldn’t kiss him if he didn’t have to but if he offered or something happened, _he would totally do it_. He would love to kiss or hold them (if something _really_ happened, and he’s talking stuff like, death.) and then stupidly say _no homo._ Sometimes he even gets happy about it, he _is_ his best friend so if one day Thomas decides to randomly kiss him (only if something bad happened, like… death.) then it wouldn’t be such a problem, because they’re best friends. So, no, Thomas wouldn’t call it a crush.

Newt would because _holy hell,_ have you ever even looked at Thomas? _Have you ever looked at him?_ Have you?? Newt would most definitely call it a damn crush with his _heart eyes, motherfucker_ because he’s gay, like, mega gay. So if Thomas in someway needed CPR or anything, he would be the first to volunteer. Only because he’s a good best friend who cares about Thomas a lot, and maybe because it might be his only chance to feel his lips against his own, but he’s a good friend none the less. So, yeah, Newt would call it a crush, although most people say being in love.

They have been best friends since middle school. Thomas only remembered how they met because it was a funny memory, not because it was special to him, _pfft what_? It was on the first day in eighth grade, first hour.

_Thomas, being his thirteen-year-old self wanted the hell to swallow him up once he plumped down in a random seat in the back row. He sighed softly as he looked around the classroom. He hated this school with a passion, it just didn’t feel right, like something was empty. He scanned the posters that hung on the wall, very clique posters that were made to make the students laugh and be happy, when in fact it did the opposite. His eyes finally landed on the board in front of him, telling him to take out a piece of paper. Wanting to rip his eyes out, he did and waited for what he guessed to be a “Super fun and awesome game to get to know the students better!”_

_He put his name on the paper, along with the date and class period while everybody got situated. Thomas took out on of his favorite books, “The Hunger Games” and started reading to try to block out his peers. He really didn’t want to be here. He listened to the white noise of his peers in the background as he read, picking up random words here and there. He kept that up until the class fell completely silent. Confused and also a little startled, he looked up from his page and scanned the desks. Seeing nothing wrong with them or the people in them, he focused his eyes on a girls’ face. She was looking up towards the doorway, with an awed expression. He furrowed his eyebrows and followed her eyes when his heart thudded loudly then went back to normal at the sight in front of him._

_In the doorway, there was a blond boy who wore a white shirt with black skinny jeans and converse. Thomas had seen this clothing on all types of boys and girls but it never, ever caught his attention like he had. There was just something about this boy that was different from the rest. Unconsciously, his eyes wandered down the boys’ body until a voice pierced the thin air._

_“Hell…o?”_

_Thomas’ breath hitched at the accent while other girls squealed. He looked around startled at the sudden noise then quickly rolled his eyes at them. When he looked back up to the kid, his heart thudded again. The kid was smiling at him, almost saying that he saw the motion. The class stayed like that for a while, even the teacher was awed because she’s never heard a British accent in real life. Thomas felt like he was the only sane one, the kid even started getting uncomfortable. Thomas cleared his throat at the silence._

_“What’s your name?” Thomas’ voice could be heard at the back. He managed to level his voice out which made him feel cool and not like the fucking loser he would always be. The class turned to him, to which he grimaced at._

_The blond boy, Thomas already started calling him Blondie in his head, looked to Thomas and smiled softly. Thomas had to breathe in and out to calm himself. From what, he would only understand when he needed to._

_"Newt. Yours?” Blondie answered as he walked slowly between the isles of desks towards Thomas’._

_“Like the lizard?” Thomas asked dumbly before groaning and hitting his head on the desk._

_The class burst into laughter at that._

_When Newt sat down by him, it didn’t feel as empty anymore._

Thomas wasn’t gay, nope. Okay, maybe he was a little gay, but not enough to completely and fully tell. He just, didn’t like labels all that much. Plus, the only boy he was slightly interested in was Newt, but those feelings were gone now. Okay maybe they weren’t gone but he’ll push them back until they are. What’s the point in having feelings for someone who, even though is gay, would not be interested in _you_? If Newt rejected or turned on him, he wouldn’t be able to handle that. So that’s what got him here, talking to Newt about _Prom_.

“Are you gonna go with anyone, Blondie?” He happily bouncing in his seat at the lunch table as he munched on the strawberries Newt bought for him. He was extremely happy when Newt handed the box to him _; he remembered my favorite fruit! Damn, what I meant was… Ha yeah, chicks._

“You’re such a weirdo, Tommy,” Newt laughed softly as he watched his friend bounce. “And no, nobody is my type here.”

“Aw, mean. Does that mean I’m not your type?” Thomas pouted playfully as he ate another strawberry. His face lightened up once he tasted the sweetness and he resumed back to dancing.

“Yeah, cause my type is a brunet puppy who dances when he’s given strawberries, geez take my hand and lets get married.” Newt answered back in a monotone voice, rolling his eyes teasingly.

“Okay.” Thomas jumped up from his seat when he finished his food and took Newts hand.

“What? Tommy, no!” Newt squealed with a light blush as he was dragged from the cafeteria and into the hallways to their next class.

“I hate you, just remember that!” Newt called out to Thomas as he ran with him. A big smile lit his face as he realized he would never run through the hallways with someone else, only his Tommy. Thomas was the only one to get Newt up and going, while Newt was the only one to make Thomas feel completely calm.

“I hate you, too, Blondie.” Thomas said while a blush took over his face.

They were still holding hands while they were running.

\--

“Okay but Newt, _prom_.” Thomas was folding up his best friends pants that were dry while Newt was sitting on his bed. They always went to each others houses at random times, this time being Newt coming at exactly five with a handful of clothes for Thomas to wash and a chocolate bar, also for him. Thomas loved how their friendship worked, people even said that they acted like a couple. That always made his heart jump.

“What about it, Tommy? I’m thinking that I might not even _go_.” Newt said with a sigh before flopping down on the bed. He had to admit that the brunets bed was way more comfortable than his own, sometimes he would daydream about him and Thomas cuddling on it, and maybe other things...

“You have to go, Blondie! You can’t leave me there alone!” Thomas called out as he went downstairs to the washing room. Luckily no one was home.

“You won’t be alone, Tommy, you’ll get a good-looking date,” Newt closed his eyes and yelled so Thomas could hear him before resuming to his normal voice when heard him stepping into the room. “Hell, you’ll probably forget about me.” He opened his eyes and looked at the brunet. When he saw the look on his face he instantly regretted that comment.

Thomas was looking at him with a hurt look. He was wearing a new shirt now, a sweater to be exact. It was a little too big on him but that was the reason why Thomas loved wearing it. He reminded Newt of a sad child, which made his heart break.

“M sorry, Tommy. I know you’d never do that to me.” Newt said softly as he got up and took Thomas in his arms.

“I know you are, Newt. Those… types of comments just make me think if I’m actually a good friend or not.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Newts neck. He closed his eyes and took in the moment. _It’s not a crush, Thomas._ He kept saying that in his head. _Or maybe it is, and I should be happy with it._

Newt looked at him at that, wondering if his friend was getting bad again. He looked straight in Thomas’ eyes and saw confusion and a little tiredness, but overall no sadness. “Tommy, you’re a wonderful friend, and my best friend! I like you, okay? Don’t ever doubt that.”

Thomas flinched slightly at the word _like_ before gulping and smiling at Newt. “I’ll never doubt it.”

“I hate to ask this, but are you… falling back into it?” Newt whispered the last part.

Thomas shuddered as he said that sentence. He hated the topic of it; he hated every second of those memories. He couldn’t stand them, the pills, the _fall_ , the therapist, then as if the world was suddenly okay and bright, Newt came and saved him. He gave Thomas hope that he would someday get out of the maze that was his brain, and he did.

“No, Newt. I’m so fucking happy with you.” Thomas said, determined as he looked at his best friend, the one who saved him.

“Tell me anything if it starts coming back, okay?” Newt raised his eyebrows in a serious matter as he raised his pinky.

Thomas laughed slightly at the gesture before hooking his own with Newts.

“I promise.”

They stayed like that for a moment or two before Newt sat back down on the bed, and Thomas on his desk chair. They sat in silence before it was broken.

“Newt, prom though.”

“Tommy!”

Newt loved him.

\--

Newt ended up staying the night since it was Friday and Thomas’s mother allowed it, along with cooing at how much Newt has grown and how handsome he was. All Newt could do was smile awkwardly as she ranted on while Thomas was almost bursting with laughter at it. When she turned her back to get something, Newt flipped him off.

The next morning, Thomas’s mother, Ava, left for work after making her two favorite boys a big breakfast. She smiled to herself when she thought of them, something was definitely going on, whether they knew it or not. Something was going to change, something good.

They both got up at around 11:30, muttering sleepily ‘good morning’s to each other before showering, separately of course.

When they were done, they went into the kitchen only to see two plates full of pancakes, eggs and bacon. They stared wide-eyed at each other before going over to the plates and devouring the food. Newt eating happily and silently, while Thomas was moaning at every bite.

“I need to tell my mom that I love her more often.” Thomas sighed happily as he patted his stomach when they finished.

“I do too.” Newt said with a smirk, earning him a push. “Hey!”

“You’re fault.” Thomas said with a smile before getting out of his chair and stretching, making a groaning noise. His shirt rode up and Newt looked at the skin with a dazed face before coughing and looking down.

“So, seriously. Prom is _next week_ and I’m still not sure if you’re going, because if you aren’t then I don’t really see a point in going either.” Thomas said as he trotted upstairs to his room. Newt followed him.

“Aren’t you gonna get a date?” Newt asked as they arrived in Thomas’ room.

“Nah, I don’t see a point. Plus, nobody likes me in that school so why bother?”

Newt looked at him in disbelief, he couldn’t really think that, could he? If he did then he was so wrong.

“Are you kidding, Tommy? Girls are crushing on you left and right!”

“I just don’t see it, Blondie.” Thomas chuckled slightly.

“See what?”

“Having a girl as a date to the prom,” He said while looking away from Newt. “So you gonna go or…”

Newt froze at the comment. _He doesn’t see himself with a girl? Does that mean he’s-_

“Blondie?”

Newt jumped slightly and looked at Thomas with big eyes. “Uh- y-eah I’ll go, yeah.” He stuttered out.

“I hope I’m not forcing you.” He looked at Newt with an unsure expression.

“No! No, you shank I’ll go.”

“Okay good… it was just the way you stuttered there.” Thomas gave Newt a cheeky smile.

“Shut up.” Newt pouted.

“Adorable.” Thomas whispered under his breath as he got up to change into better clothes.

“What’d you say?” Newt asked with his brows furrowed. He thought Thomas said… no, he couldn’t have.

“Hmm? Oh I called you stupid.” Thomas said in a playful tone as he got out his desired clothes from the closet. When he turned around to face Newt he was hit with a pillow. “Okay.”

“That’s what you get, my friend,” He watched his friend go to the door. “Where are you going?”

Thomas stopped in his tracks and faced Newt with a wide smile. Newt smiled softly at him, he was so lucky to have him as a friend.

“Since you’re going to prom, we’re gonna buy our suits today!” He said while slightly bouncing on his heels.

“How are we going to pay?” Newt asked with a grin.

“Mom left her card on the counter with a note saying ‘use for prom and only prom.’ It was underlined multiple times, she’s serious, Blondie.” Thomas chuckled to himself.

“Lets get ready then, shall we?” Newt said, giving a wink to Thomas. He headed out of the room and left Thomas who was a blushing mess.

\--

When they arrived at the mall, Thomas grabbed Newts wrist and dragged him to a store specifically for prom and headed inside. The store was bigger than most, there was a boys section and a girls. They went to the boys and started looking around.

“What do you think?” Thomas asked Newt as he held up a normal tuxedo, except the shirt was an egg color.

“Hmm… try it on.” Newt said while looking at the tux.

Thomas grinned at him before asking an employee if he could try it on, the employee said yes and took him to the changing stalls.

Newt was still looking around at the many suits, not knowing where to start. He trailed his fingers down the fabrics before his eyes stopped. It was a pretty blue suit and Newts eyes never came off of it. He moved towards it and looked at it more closely before decided that that was the one he wanted. He grabbed it and waited for Thomas to come back.

“You found the one?” Thomas said behind Newt. Newt swirled around with wide eyes before hitting the brunet in the chest, probably harder than he thought.

Thomas laughed loudly as he rubbed the spot where he was struck. “Damn, Blondie that hurt my chest _and_ heart.”

“You’ll survive.” Newt said with narrowed eyes and a smile. He loved moments like this. Thomas did too, but he would never admit that out loud.

“Hey, Tom!” A female voice called out. Thomas spun around and Newt looked over his shoulder to see one of his other friends, Teresa. By the time she was near Thomas she saw Newt and gave him a smile. Newt smiled back.

“You shopping too, T?” Newt asked her.

“Hey Newt and yeah! I’m also here with Minho.” Just when she said the last part, Minho appeared with a suit in hand.

“Aye, what’s up, my nerds?” Minho lovingly said as he pulled both of them into a hug. He basically suffocated them.

“M-Minho you’re gonna kill us.” Thomas wheezed out. Newt wanted to laugh but he couldn’t do that without his chest hurting.

“Good.” Minho said in a dark voice before releasing them. Both of them sucked in a huge breath before looking at each other with wide eyes. Minho laughed at that and Teresa snorted.

“Nicely done, Min.” Teresa said as she looked at the red-faced boys before looking over their clothes.

“Well, thank-“

“Tom, you have a suit on!” Teresa screamed which made Newt raise his eyebrows and jerking his head back. After a few seconds he recognized what Teresa said and looked over at Thomas when his jaw dropped slightly. Thomas wasn’t wearing the one he picked out, but a new one. This shirts color was a dark blue and it looked and fitted amazing on him. Newt’s eyes wandered down his body. When Newt realized that he was staring a little too hardly, he shut his mouth but was still looking at Thomas.

“I approve.” Minho said while nodding his head.

“I do too, holy…” Teresa said in awe at her friend.

Thomas smiled because he really liked the suit, too. He appreciated his friends’ comments. Thomas looked at Newt who was staring at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth slightly at the attention and blushed.

“What do you think, Newt?” Teresa said with a smirk, her friends were oblivious. Minho on the other hand groaned softly at his friends, he really needed them to kiss and finally, _finally_ get together. He went to the other side of the room to look at the ties.

“Y-You look good, Tommy.” Newt said in a breathless voice, his hands faintly shaking at the sight. All Newt wanted to do was to touch.

Thomas blushed even harder and looked down with a smile on his face. His heart was thudding and it felt like it would rip out of his chest. He looked up again and grinned at Newt who looked surprised at the attention.

“I wanna see you in your suit, Blondie. Show me.” Thomas said while smiling and biting his lips softly. From across the room, Minho whistled while Teresa laughed.

“Yeah, Newt come one lets see it.” Teresa ushered him into a room.

Newt sighed and did as he was told; he went into the room and put the suit on. He looked at himself and smiled. He actually liked it; he hoped Thomas would too. He fixed his hair and straightened the suit. Once he felt like he was ready he exited out of the room to where his friends were standing.

During the time Newt was getting ready, Teresa and Minho immediately went to Thomas and started asking questions.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a thing for Newt?” Teresa asked with wide eyes and a huge smile as she wiggled her body in happiness.

“I-I don’t have a thing for Newt, T. He’s just… a friend, just a friend.” Thomas said awkwardly with a little hint of sadness hidden in his voice. He started moving back and forth on his heels.

“And I’m not Asian.” Minho entered the conversation with a smirk. Teresa grinned evilly as Thomas flipped both of them off with a suddenly tired expression. She saw the look on him and her face softened as she reached a hand out to grab Thomas’s shoulder.

“You have nothing to worry about, Tom. Just tell him and it’ll be all right.” She said in a soothing and calm voice.

“No, it wont, if I tell him he’ll be disgus- so, guys, who are going with?”

Teresa furrowed her eyebrows before noticing that Thomas was looking behind her. When she turned around she saw the door to the changing room open. Her mouth formed an ‘o’ shaped before following Thomas’s plans. She quickly looked back to Thomas who was looking at her in a pained expression.

“Aris asked me, actually. So I’m... I’m going with him, yeah.” She tried to say normally as Newt appeared beside her. He looked at her with a confused expression.

“Sonya,” Minho simply answered, as he looked Newt up and down. Thinking, he nodded his head. “I approve, Mr. Newton.”

“Minho I swear to god I’ll fucking ki-“

“Well I’m fucked.”

All three of them looked at Thomas, who was staring at Newts suit. He never thought Newt could look so, _so beautiful_! It fit him in just the _right_ places and the color compared to his skin was gorgeous. Thomas knew that this was it; he definitely wouldn’t survive his life if this handsome angel were beside him.

“Is that good or bad...” Teresa trailed off, biting the inside of her cheek so they wouldn’t see her starting to smile. Thomas flinched slightly at the voice before looking at Teresa. He blushed hardly at the question. Instead of answering it, he ignored her and looked at Newt who was looking at him curiously.

“You look great, Newt.” Thomas said while a smile formed on his face. In return, Newt winked at him playfully before all four of them burst into laughter.

“C’mon, lets pay for these bitches.” Minho said, trying to act slick. He walked in a determined stance before tripping on his feet.

\--

A few days had passed since they bought their clothes and it was suddenly the day of prom. After school, Thomas grabbed Newts wrist, not even asking him if he _wanted_ to (though to be fair, this was more common than it should have been) as he dragged Newt to his car and basically shoved him in.

“Next time I’m gonna bloody punch you or something.” Newt said as he rubbed his head where he accidentally hit it, or not wanting to blame himself, where Thomas hit it. The said boy looked at Newt with furrowed eyebrows and a small frown before noticing the hand on the boys’ head. His confused expression turned into a surprised one as he leaned forward.

“I did that, didn’t I?” Thomas asked in a voice of regret. Once the pain had stopped, which truthfully wasn’t a lot, Newt looked at Thomas.

“Yeah but its fine, Tommy.” He reassured the brunet as he put on his seatbelt.

Thomas made a disagreeing noise as he moved as close as he could to Newt before pressing his lips to Newts temple. When the blond boy felt the lips he sucked in a large breath. He lets his eyes flutter shut for a few seconds before the feeling was gone. He opened them and looked at Thomas who was staring at him with a lazy smile.

“What was that for?”

“You got hurt, shank.” Thomas laughed before starting his car.

\--

Once they got to Thomas’s home they both said hi to Ava before going to his room. Thomas went to his closet where he took out both of their outfits (Newt spent the night again, he basically lived there) while Newt sat down on the bed. He looked at the clock, which said 6:25. The prom started at 8pm so they still had plenty of time left.

“We have close to two hours, Tommy, should we start getting ready now?” Newt asked as he got handed his suit.

“Yeah, I’m probably gonna have a rinse then try to fix my abomination of hair and stuff,” Thomas replied as he neared the bathroom. “What about you?”

“Probably the same, you think we’ll manage this in two hours?” Newt chuckled as he took off his shoes.

“Heh, you wish.” And with that Thomas went into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and he laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He was greeted with a display of only five pictures and all of them included... _him_. He felt breathless as he got up and stood on the bed to get a better look.

In the middle there were at least three pictures of himself, Thomas, Minho and Teresa all hugging each other and looking at the camera. He looked to the right and saw one of Minho jumping in mid air with his mouth wide open. The background was a clear lake and you could make out Teresa and Newt laughing with their heads thrown back. He smiled at the memories of it. _Last years camping trip._

He looked to the left and gasped softly. It was also one of the camping trip but this time Thomas wasn’t holding the picture. Instead, he was lying down on a blanket with Newt cuddled close to him. They both looked so peaceful and content, and both were asleep. Newt felt his smile become even larger before he heard a door open. He looked behind him and saw Thomas in a random shirt and basketball shorts.

“Oh hey, do you like it? I just started so it’s not complete, obviously.” Thomas said sheepishly as he went in front of the mirror to fix his hair.

“I love it, Tommy, I didn’t even know you had these pictures!” Newt said in enthusiasm as he flopped down on the bed.

“Me neither, until my mom came knocking on my door with a box full of ‘em” He plugged in a hair dryer before picking up a comb. Newt just snorted before heading towards the bathroom.

“M gonna shower now.” He told Thomas without looking back. He heard a faint ‘okay’ before shutting the door.

 --

“Heeeyyy, you guys made it!” Minho shouted over the music as he saw his friends near him.

“Hey, Tom! Hey, Newt!” Teresa called out to them, an arm that belonged to Aris wrapped around her middle.

“Hey, T!” They both yelled out before turning back to Minho who was already starting to get a little sweaty. Sonya was with him with a grin etched on her face as she said ‘hello’ to them.

“Nice outfits, guys. You sexy little things.” Sonya said, laughing at the end. Those words made the both of them laugh before turning their attention to Minho who asked how was it so far.

“Its loud, bro.” Thomas simply shouted back as he looked at Minho dance wildly. Newt snorted at the answer before looking around and spotting an empty table. He looked at Thomas who nodded at him with a smile, eyes saying that he’ll come in a minute. Newt walked to the table and sat down, looking at his happy peers dancing and cheering. It put a smile on his face.

He was still looking at the students when he heard a chair being pulled next to him. He looked to where it was and saw the shaggy brown hair. Thomas looked at him with a huge smile and they continued to watch (and make fun of) all the drunken people. It was like they were in a bubble, not intending to ever move. It wasn’t the type of prom most people fantasize over, but it was perfect to them. Not that they would admit that the reason it was perfect was because they were with each other.

After a few hours, Newt and Thomas decided to ditch it. It wasn’t all sitting at the table, after some time they both got up and danced and talked to a lot of people, they still had fun without any dates.

Instead of normal going to Thomas’s house, they decided to go to Newts instead. They got in the brunets’ car and drove happily to his house, singing the whole way with smiles on their faces.

They entered Newts house and headed to his room. It must sound weird, but they weren’t going to do anything... _tonight_. They weren’t drunk at all; they just wanted to hang out in peace.

“Where’s your mom, Blondie?” Thomas asked as he fell backwards on Newts bed. He always thought that Newts bed as way more comfortable than his own, he just didn’t know why.

“Probably at work still, she’s a doctor after all.” Newt answered as he took off his shoes and started walking to his dresser. Thomas made a noise in acknowledgement as he did the same and walked across the room until he was next to Newt. He saw the blond plugging in his record player before moving towards the shelf that held all his records. Thomas couldn’t see which one he got out as the blond moved back to the record player to put the record in. He moved the cartilage on the record and pressed the start button.

After that, Newt flicked on a random switch by his door and it made his fairy lights that were scattered around his room turn on in a beautiful color of dark purple. Thomas looked around his room and sighed in amazement, he really did love Newts room and all of the secrets it held. Newt heard the sigh and looked at him, chuckling.

He stood under his fan and pulled the string, which made the thing turn on. He unscrewed two light bulbs so they could turn off and that made the room glow a dim yellow light mixed with a dark purple. It made the room look so nice and lovely. Thomas looked around his room until his eyes landed on Newt who was staring at him curiously. As if he was turned on like a toy, Newt started walking slowly.

“What are you doing?” Thomas asked as Newt moved towards him. He felt his heart flutter when he felt Newt put his arms on his shoulders to drag him to the middle of the room. This made Thomas blush a deep red color as he started to recognize what Newt was going to do.

“We left before the slow dance, so I’m giving you a slow dance.” Newt whispered as he wrapped his arms around the brunets’ neck and pulled him closer until their bodies were only a few inches apart.

Thomas gulped before wrapping his arms around the blonds’ middle. He looked at Newt who smiled gently at him before hooking his chin on Thomas’s shoulder and closing his eyes. he hugged the boy closer as they started moving back and forth. They both had their eyes closed as they listened to the music.

_There’s a part of it, that I’ll miss.”_

_At the heart of it, your cold kiss.”_

_From the start of it, I know this.”_

_“Always a part of it.”_

They carried on like that, gently moving side to side, arms tightly wrapped around each other. Thomas couldn’t ask for a better prom than this. Newt wanted to stay like that forever. They were both filled with butterflies and warmness.

As the song neared it’s ending, Newt unraveled his arms that were around Thomas’s neck and put them on his shoulders instead. He leaned back so he could look at Thomas. Thomas loosened his arms so Newt could be more comfortable before looking back at Newt.

“Best friends, huh?” Thomas whispered as he looked down at Newts lips before looking at Newt for a split second and leaned forward until he felt Newts lips against his own. He felt Newt tighten his grip as he kissed back. They felt complete, as if this was always meant to be. Their lips felt like scorching sand, but a good kind, an addicting kind. Thomas pulled away before attacking Newt with smaller kisses and finally settling on a longer kiss.

They stayed like that for what felt like years, both in complete bliss and happiness, a calmness and sureness surrounding them. They pulled away at the same time and leaned their foreheads together as they regularized their breathing. Thomas grabbed both of Newts hands and intertwined them with his. He tilted his head once more to softly kiss the blond on the lips.

“I guess good things can come out of prom.” Thomas said with a smile on his face. His eyes were bright and Newt has never seen him this happy before.

“Like what?”

“You.”

They kissed again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments ;)


End file.
